


Happy, Now

by evilythedwarf



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilythedwarf/pseuds/evilythedwarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first Christmas together ALONE. (Without all the roommates.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy, Now

She never thought she'd miss looking at her house and feeling in the damn north pole but maybe it's not just the Christmas decorations she misses. It's Izzie, old Izzie, pre-Denny Izzie who was happy and cheerful and not manic and fake-happy. This year, Meredith bought a tree and decorated it [and, she has to admit, it doesn't really look as pretty as the one from that first Christmas together], and then she made sure everyone had at least one present and then she decided she was going to make Christmas dinner. She gave up on making dinner and opted for take out [Chinese sounded good but Derek said it was far too depressing and well, it kind of was so they just bought a couple of bottles of wine] and waited for her friends, her family, to come home. They didn't.

So now there's only like half a bottle of wine left and she's sitting on Derek's lap and they're both on the couch, covered by heavy blankets and Meredith is just this side of freaking out over the fact that it doesn't feel wrong at all.

Sure, she knows Alex is way screwed up, maybe even more than she is, and that he'd rather work straight through the weekend because Christmas brings all sorts of traumatic memories, apparently. She knows Iz has lost so much of herself the past year that there's barely enough left and that worries her to no end. She knows that today, right now, things with Derek are good and that they might not be as good tomorrow. She knows al these things and a million more, and all that should make her want to crawl into a whole and die but she can't, and she won't, think that way because she's here and his arms are wrapped up around her and she sighs and all she can think is "happy" and "yeah" and even if the world outside her house is a mess and even if she is an even bigger mess, this is real and good and she's happy, with him.


End file.
